Reluctance
by julielal
Summary: traduction de the mpreg spirit. Harry a une relation étrange et malheureuse avec Sévérus, jusqu'où sera til prêt à aller pour sauver leur union? slash, snarry, feeder fic
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, une nouvelle traduction toute chaude! L'histoire fait une dizaine de chapitres, qui paraitront au rythme de un chaque lundi. Maintenant je vous préviens, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que je fais d'ordinaire, donc ne soyez pas surpris. Il est très possible que certains d'entre vous soient mis mal à l'aise par cette fic, mais elle est bourrée de qualités.

Disclaimer: Bon, je rééssaye un dernière fois: cher Père Noel, je voudrais les droits de Harry Potter. Non? Bon tant pis.

Les personnages sont à JKR et le reste à The mpreg spirit. Snif.

-----

Il inspecta la pièce, regardant silencieusement le projet sur lequel il avait travaillé toute l'heure passée avec un sourire ravi. Une table de deux convives parfaitement mise. Quatre fourchettes, trois couteaux, deux cuillères, trois verres en cristal. Au moins, les cours d'étiquette qu'il avait été forcé de prendre s'étaient révélés payants. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il regarda la place la plus proche de lui. Ramassant le couvert incriminé, il le serra dans sa main et tenta de le polir sur sa chemise.

La massive horloge de grand-père située dans le salon commença à se faire entendre. Elle sonna lourdement six fois et il agita sa main d'un geste dégagé par-dessus son épaule. Une douce musique classique envahit la pièce et il sourit de nouveau. C'était pile ce que son mari apprécierait d'entendre en rentrant à la maison. Pile à l'heure, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il reposa rapidement la fourchette et courut accueillir son époux.

Se tordant nerveusement les main sous la table, Harry leva lentement les yeux, osant regarder le visage de son mari une fraction de seconde avant de se reposer vivement sur son assiette.

"J'ai mis les assiettes, et bien, la table aussi, comme tu m'as demandé de le faire," dit-il doucement en adressant à Sévérus un faible sourire. Il ne croisa pas son regard, mais contempla l'argenterie qui se trouvait devant lui sans autre expression que du dédain.

"Le couteau à poisson doit être décalé d'une place vers la droite. La serviette est mal pliée et," Il s'empara de la fourchette à dessert, l'examinant attentivement. "il semblerait qu'une de mes fourchettes soient sale. On dirait que ces leçons n'ont été qu'un gâchis de mon argent."

"Mais c'est moi qui les ai payées," dit Harry. Il le regretta aussitôt en voyant Sévérus se lever avec colère.

"Je ne me disputerai pas avec un simple enfant. Je serai dans mon bureau," dit-il en se retournant. Il sortit de la salle à manger sans se retourner.

"Enfant? Je suis ton mari!" lui cria Harry, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il ramassa sa serviette et la porta à ses yeux, et ses larmes coulèrent. Il les essuya précipitamment. Il était peut-être gay mais il n'était pas une femme, et il se ferait admonester pas Sévérus si jamais il le voyait.

En regardant la nourriture qu'il avait mis une heure à préparer, il se leva, et puisque la façon dont son estomac lui était remonté dans la gorge l'empêchait de manger, il alla trouver Sévérus.

Sévérus était recroquevillé dans sa chaise lorsque Harry arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, larmes séchées et les joues encore roses à cause de l'eau froide dont il s'était aspergé. Il ne prit pas la peine d'interrompre sa lecture et Harry passa sur son impolitesse.

"Tu es pardonné, maintenant va te coucher et laisse moi lire."

"Non, je ne suis pas venu m'excuser, je voulais juste te parler." Il rougit et Sévérus soupira en fermant son livre et en le déposant sur la table qui se trouvait à côté de son fauteuil.

"A propos de quoi?" Dans un sursaut d'audace, Harry s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Et bien, je me disais que tu pourrais venir avec moi ce soir. J'en ai assez d'être endormi le temps que tu montes…" Il caressa de la main la joue de Sévérus, et pendant une seconde pleine d'espoir, Harry pensa qu'il allait accepter.

"Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué." Harry retira sa main et fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait rejeté.

"Ca fera trois semaines demain qu'on est mariés et on… on ne l'a fait qu'une fois."

"On ne s'est pas mariés pour ça. Tu sais que je n'ai donné mon accord que pour faire cesser tes geignements." Harry ne put se retenir cette fois. D'abord ce furent deux larmes, mais bientôt cela tourna à la crise de sanglots. Sévérus lui releva le menton de la main et Harry renifla. Au lieu d'un câlin; non, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais droit à ça; il reçut une violente gifle sur la joue.

"Tu ne pleureras pas. Es tu un enfant?" Harry ne répondit pas. "JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION, ES TU UN ENFANT?"

"Non, Sévérus, je ne suis pas un enfant." Sévérus le repoussa du bras du fauteuil et il tomba au sol.

"Maintenant hors de ma vue."

Harry se releva et quitta la pièce avec autant de grâce que possible vue la situation et se rendit dans leur chambre (il avait insisté pour avoir une chambre commune, bien que Sévérus ait souhaité rester séparé). Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient finalement été domptés par l'application quotidienne d'une une potion et étaient maintenant coiffés vers l'arrière, et ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Malfoy.

Son visage était plus maigre que jamais. Les soirées se passaient souvent de la sorte et il ne mangeait plus que rarement à dîner, alors que ses matinées étaient consacrées à faire la liste de corvées que Sévérus lui assignait, et de fait il manquait habituellement le petit-déjeuner. Il soupira.. Il se demandait s'il manquerait à Sévérus si jamais il maigrissait tellement qu'il finissait simplement par disparaître.

Il commençait juste à s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit le lit remuer sous le poids d'une autre personne qui y montait. Il ignora Sévérus et fit semblant de dormir.

"Je sais que tu es réveillé Harry." Harry ne remua toujours pas. "Je sais que je suis dur, mais c'est pour ton bien, tu dois apprendre." Il se tourna pour regarder son mari, qui pour une fois semblait lui porter toute son attention.

"Mais pourquoi tu refuse de me _parler_? Rien que de me toucher semble être un énorme effort pour toi." Sévérus laissa échapper un long et profond soupir.

"Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi exactement. C'est une raison très personnelle et je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne avant…"


	2. Chapter 2

Tadaaaa! Un nouveau chapitre tout frais tou beau tout scintillant tout... (enlève les piles du générateur d'adjectifs) Ahem. Je suis contente de l'acceuil du premier chapitre, vous assurez mes lecteurs d'amour! Voilà donc la suite, où l'on révèle le secret de Sévichou, et où l'on... et bien, on mange.

A lundi prochain!

-----

Chapitre 2

"Alors c'est ça le problème, c'est tout. C'est tout ce que je dois faire pour qu'il soit plus gentil."

"Je ne sais pas Harry, ça m'a l'air louche tout ça. Je veux dire, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait un gros mari?"

"En fait c'est très répandu, Ron, c'est juste qu'on ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'ils le veulent vraiment ou si c'est par laisser-aller."

"Mais un gros Harry?!"

"Pas très gros. C'est juste dix livres. Cinq kilos et il dit qu'ensuite il sera content de laisser les choses comme ça." Ron parut réfléchir un long moment.

"Je n'aime pas la manière dont il te traite et je ne crois pas que tu aurais dû l'épouser de toute façon parce que c'est qu'un crétin graisseux. Mais si ça te rend plus heureux, alors je te soutiens." Harry sourit à ses amis et Hermione couvrit sa main de la sienne.

"Promets-nous que si jamais tu n'aimes pas ça, à n'importe quel moment, tu arrêtes tout. Tu le quittes. Tu sais qu'il y aura toujours de la place pour toi chez nous."

"Promis."

Harry rentra de chez Ron et Hermione tard dans la soirée. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et se déplaça dans le noir.

"Où étais tu?" entendit-il siffler une voix familière derrière lui, et il se retourna. Séverus se tenait à la porte de son bureau, de toute évidence il était en colère.

"J'étais sorti avec Ron et Hermione." Séverus se dirigea lentement vers lui et Harry retint son souffle. Son cœur se mit à marteler sous l'effet de la peur en voyant la rage dans les yeux de Séverus.

"Je rentre et je trouve ma maison vide, sans dîner, et sans la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve mon époux." Il fit un autre pas en avant.

"Tu as dit que tu travaillerais tard ce soir…"

"Là n'est pas la question." Harry s'attendait à ce que Séverus le frappe à nouveau, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. "Viens, j'ai pris la liberté de préparer le repas de toute façon."

"Oh, non merci, j'ai déjà mangé chez eux." Séverus, qui avait commencé à se rendre dans la salle à manger, tourna la tête pour le regarder.

"Ca ne fera que rendre ce dont on a parlé hier plus facile." Harry sentit une boule se former dans la gorge. Déjà? Il n'avait pas réalisé que Séverus était si pressé. Il ne le suivit sans rien dire. Lorsque son mari alluma la lumière, Harry dut retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu Séverus cuisiner quoi que ce soit auparavant, mais ses talents en potions étaient de toute évidence d'une grande aide.

La table paraissait à deux doigts de casser sous le poids de la nourriture. Des pommes de terres rôties couvertes de beurre fondu, des steaks probablement plus lourds que sa propre tête, des ragoûts riches à la sauce épaisse…

Séverus ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'il mange tout ça…

Un coup d'œil à son visage lui dit que si.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Assieds-toi." Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"On a vraiment besoin de faire ça?"

"De quoi parles-tu?" Il posa une main sur le visage de son mari, recueillant sa joue dans sa paume.

"Séverus, je ne veux pas faire ça… S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas essayer de m'accepter comme je suis? Je sais que tu le pourrais…" L'espace d'une seconde, Harry pensa que Séverus allait donner son accord; qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il repousserait toute la nourriture au sol et lui ferait l'amour sur la table, doucement, tendrement…

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Séverus retira sa main, et sans un mot il sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine, fixant d'un air absent le bol en face de lui. Il avait probablement mangé plus de glaces ces dernières heures que dans les autres vingt-six années de sa vie. Il grogna et ramassa la cuillère, fourrant dans sa bouche le dessert fondu.

Il grogna de nouveau et la laissa retomber dans le bol, le repoussant loin de lui et posant sa tête sur ses bras. Séverus ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis une semaine. Depuis ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait Hedwige et lorsqu'il avait voulu utiliser la Cheminette et l'avait projeté contre le mur. De même, la poignée de la porte lui avait brûlé la main et il avait maintenant des cloques plein la paume de sa main droite.

Ses paupières tombèrent et il dériva lentement vers le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait déjà sombre. Il grogna, et son cou craqua lorsqu'il s'assit.

"Je vois que tu as retrouvé la raison," dit Séverus depuis la cuisinière. Harry cilla, s'habituant à la lumière et inspectant la pièce. "Ou bien tu as eu une soudaine envie de manger trois litres de glaces en une journée?"

Il se frotta les yeux, regarda Séverus, et soupira. "Si il faut ça pour sauver notre mariage, je suis prêt à essayer," admit-il en se levant. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Séverus ce qui devait être leur dîner.

"Va t'asseoir, je t'appellerai quant le repas sera prêt," dit-il. Harry sourit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se retourna. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte, un bol apparut entre ses mains. Il le regarda et grogna.

"Je crois que j'ai mangé assez de glace pour aujourd'hui, Séverus."

"Tu as dit que tu essayerais." Harry soupira et se rendit dans le salon.

Séverus s'était montré bien moins dur que ce à quoi Harry se serait attendu. A vrai dire, il l'avait si bien encouragé qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé combien il avait mangé.

Il n'avait réalisé combien il était plein que quand il avait voulu se mettre en pyjama et que la nourriture avait commencé à remonter. Il avait repoussé la nausée. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que Séverus pense qu'il n'aimait pas sa cuisine…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en se sentant gonflé et nauséeux, et l'autre côté du lit était vide. Il résista bravement et, même s'il se sentait très mal, il s'habilla et descendit. Lorsque Séverus lui servit un petit-déjeuner anglais complet, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit.

Il avait eu l'intention de lui dire qu'il se sentait toujours plein du repas de la veille, mais il vit du coin de l'œil les regards acérés qu'il lui lançait et il commença à manger. Ses yeux ne le quittèrent pas avant qu'il n'ait complètement fini l'assiette. Séverus partit peu après et Harry émit un grognement. Il avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser au premier mouvement.

Et bien entendu, lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, espérant que rester assis une demi-heure avait calmé son estomac, il dut se précipiter dans la salle de bain et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il était déjà pris de violents hauts le cœur.

Il se sentait très mal, sa respiration était difficile et il dut reposer sa tête contre la cuvette. Mais une fois la nausée passée, il se rendit compte que son ventre était bien moins pénible. Ce soir-là, lorsque Séverus rentra à la maison, il jugea préférable de ne pas mentionner qu'il avait vomi.

La nausée continua après ça, comme un cycle, après chaque repas ou presque. Harry essayait vraiment de garder sa nourriture, mais apparemment maintenant que son corps avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser des soudaines quantités de denrées, il ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Cela devait bien arriver un jour, et après une semaine (Harry aurait cru qu'il s'en serait rendu compte plus tôt), Séverus le prit sur le fait.

Ayant décidé qu'ils avançaient, Séverus avait préparé au moins deux fois plus de choses que d'habitude, et après avoir mangé seulement un peu lui-même il s'assura que Harry mange jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des miettes dans les plats. Harry essaya de tout garder, mais son estomac lui donnait l'impression d'avoir fait une pirouette et il s'excusa promptement.

Il était à genoux, toute la nourriture remontant une fois de plus, lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. (Une seconde, il n'avait pas fermé la porte derrière lui?)

Séverus le regardait, et il dut résister à l'envie de gémir de terreur. Il n'allait pas aimer ça.

"Je suis désolé, Sév…" dit-il d'une voix étouffée lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter le silence. Il sut à cette impression étrange au creux de son ventre que ça ne signifiait rien de bon.

"Depuis combien de temps?"

"Depuis le premier petit-déjeuner. J'ai essayé Sév, je suis désolé." Séverus le souleva en le tenant par le bras, et au lieu de hurler ou de le gifler, il le porta jusqu'au lit où il s'endormit immédiatement.  



	3. Chapter 3

Oh mon dieu, je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais toujours pas remercié ma bêta-lectrice, Keira Snape, puisse t-elle me pardonner!

Et ben, merci!

hihi

Bon, sans plus tarder, la suite!

Chapitre 3:

« Prend ça et ne mange rien jusqu'à ce que je rentre. »

Harry jeta un regard étrange au flacon de potion que Séverus lui avait donné. Son contenu était clair, et ressemblait à du Véritasérum. Séverus ne le croyait-il pas à propos des nausées?

« Qu'est-ce que ça va me faire? » Séverus le regarda avec un air menaçant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Tu veux continuer à vomir ou pas? » Harry connaissait la réponse sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Sa gorge le brûlait toujours à cause de ce qu'il avait rejeté la veille.

Lorsque Séverus partit travailler une demi-heure plus tard, Harry regarda de nouveau la potion. Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal; Séverus avait beau se comporter méchamment parfois, il ne l'empoisonnerait jamais. Il se souciait de lui, malgré ce que pensaient ses amis. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, une fois. Du moins il espérait que c'était ça. Et puis, à quoi bon le tuer?

Il avala la potion d'une traite, et un goût tellement sucré qu'il en était écoeurant s'attarda dans sa gorge. Il se remit ensuite au lit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, environ une heure plus tard, il bailla et se frotta les yeux en regardant la bouteille vide sur la table de nuit. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment différent, et après une douche rapide il s'habilla pour pouvoir sortir faire les courses.

Cela lui prit une heure de plus, mais en regardant la nourriture dans on caddie, il ressentit un léger besoin de manger. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Après tout ce qu'il avait avalé ces derniers jours, il aurait plutôt pensé ne plus jamais vouloir reposer un jour les yeux sur quoi que ce soit de comestible. Il ignora facilement ce sentiment et se rendit au rayon de légumes.

Mais, après environ trois heures, il mourait de faim. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des semaines. Il se dépêcha de rentrer, et il avait déjà un paquet de biscuits ouvert à la main lorsqu'il se rappela ce que Séverus lui avait dit.

Séverus avait dit que ça l'aiderait. Et si ça marchait Séverus serait content. Il reposa la boîte, et décida d'aller faire un tour de balai dans le jardin à la place.

Il voulait rendre Séverus content.

Harry trouva diverses façons de s'occuper jusqu'à ce que Séverus rentre à la maison, en ayant soin de rester loin de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entendit finalement la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière son mari, il bondit de sa chaise, abandonnant sa lettre à Ron et Hermione sur la table, et courut à sa rencontre.

Séverus ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser, et Harry s'exécuta avec passion, et les mains de Séverus vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Harry gémit doucement. Il pouvait sentir le goût du déjeuner de son mari sur sa bouche et le savoura.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Séverus le regarda avec un sourire. Enfin, presque. Harry pensait sincèrement qu'il serait mort de peur si jamais il voyait Séverus sourire un jour.

« Tu as pris la potion? » Harry acquiesça. « Et tu n'as rien mangé? » Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Pas une miette. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies autant de volonté. » dit Séverus, l'air surpris alors que Harry rayonnait. « Et comment te sens-tu? »

« Affamé. » Il laissa échapper un rire, chose rare chez lui, et lui caressa la joue. Soit Séverus était d'excellente humeur, soit le monde s'était mis à tourner à l'envers. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu agir de la sorte, et bien qu'il trouvât cela déconcertant, il l'appréciait.

« Retiens toi encore un peu pendant que je prépare le dîner. » Harry hocha la tête et Séverus disparut dans la cuisine. Harry avait déjà l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler s'il ne mangeait pas, mais pendant l'heure suivante, alors que des odeurs délicieuses commencèrent à émerger de la cuisine, son estomac se mit à grogner comme pour lui hurler de le nourrir.

Séverus l'appela finalement dans la salle à manger. Il bondit du canapé, se précipita dans la pièce, et s'arrêta net en voyant la table. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les yeux ronds et la bouche pleine de salive. Un toussotement se fit entendre depuis au-dessus de lui. Il regarda Séverus.

« Met la table, Harry. » Harry fut déçu, mais décida que plus vite il le faisait, plus vite il pourrait manger. Il sortit la vaisselle et les couverts et les installa avant de le regarder de nouveau. L'homme secoua la tête.

« Fais-le correctement. Rappelle toi de ces leçons. » Il poussa un petit gémissement et reçut un regard noir en récompense. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes et commença à déplacer les objets pour les remettre dans l'ordre. Il lui fallu une demi-heure et trois nouveaux essais pour réussir.

Séverus s'assit à sa place et Harry fixa de nouveau la nourriture avec des yeux ronds. S'il avait été plus cohérent il se serait demandé comment Séverus avait fait pour préparer tout ça en si peu de temps. Mais il se contenta de regarder le tout avec des yeux affamés. Il n'y avait même pas de quoi nourrir une petite armée, il y avait assez pour toute la Grande-Bretagne.

Séverus se servit un peu de salade et Harry interpréta ceci comme un signal de départ. Allant directement au plat principal, il s'en servit une grande pile dans son assiette. Lorsqu'il fourra la fourchette dans sa bouche, il eut l'impression d'être au paradis.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien Séverus avait mangé exactement, mais Harry était stupéfait. Ca n'avait pas pu durer très longtemps, une heure et demie, trois heures au maximum, et la table était presque vide.

Il ne se sentait plus aussi affamé, mais lorsque Séverus lui fit manger du pudding de Malva (ndt: genre de pudding hollandais très sucré à base de compote d'abricot, servi avec de la crème au oeufs chaude en général ou de la glace) directement à la cuillère, sirupeux et couvert de crème, il se sentit bien moins plein qu'il ne l'avait été la veille au soir.

Le lendemain, il ne se réveilla qu'après le départ de Séverus. Allongé dans son lit, il repensa à la soirée précédente. Avait-il réellement autant mangé? Il se rappelait avoir avalé plat après plat, Séverus se contentant de regarder.

Il se rappelait qu'il lui avait fait manger lui-même le dernier dessert, une tranche de gâteau au chocolat, avant de le porter à l'étage. Il se rappelait Séverus mentionnant brièvement quelque chose à propos de la potion et l'embrassant, puis ensuite il avait tout oublié.

Il avait honte de lui-même. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers en se jurant qu'il ne mangerait plus rien de la semaine. Mais il avait beau essayer de se distraire, son estomac émettait des bruits étranges. Séverus ne lui avait pas interdit de manger aujourd'hui, si?

Se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry prit les biscuits et les avala tous. Il jeta le paquet et n'y pensa plus. 


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà, un beau chapitre de Noël! Merci encore une fois à Keira Snape pour son travail de pro!

Petite info exclusive: à partir de la semaine prochaine si rien ne change, vous serez officiellement des veinards! En effet seuls quatre chapitres ont été publiés en anglais pour le moment, et ça ne va pas vite dirons-nous. Donc si rien n'a été publié d'ici lundi, vous serez en avance sur les lecteurs anglophones, c'est pas beau ça?

Chapitre 4:

Durant les semaines suivantes, les dîners furent de nouveau d'une taille normale, bien que Séverus continuât de les cuisiner. Harry aller chaque soir se coucher avec la sensation d'avoir à peine mangé, mais il en avait si honte qu'il n'en disait rien.

Le matin suivant, un mois après la première fois, Séverus lui donna de nouveau une fiole, remplie de la même potion, et lui dit de ne rien manger de la journée. Il allait s'en plaindre lorsque Séverus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa intensément avant de partir.

Harry prit la potion et suivit joyeusement les instructions. Il savait que quand Séverus rentrerait, son attente serait récompensée. Il en bavait presque rien que d'y penser.

Puis, à environ six heures quarante-sept, le téléphone sonna.

« Je vais travailler tard ce soir. Fais-toi quelque chose de léger et va te mettre au lit. Je reviendrai demain matin. » Comme si un ballon avait éclaté à l'intérieur de lui, Harry ne se sentit soudain plus du tout heureux. Il laissa son petit sandwich au jambon à demi mangé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et alla misérablement se mettre sous ses couvertures.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était roulé en boule, les bras entourant son corps. Durant un instant, il ne sut pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis il fut saisi d'une crampe, comme si une main avait attrapé ses intestins et les avait tordus.

Il s'assit et tâtonna la table de nuit à la recherche de la lampe. Ses mains tremblaient et sa tête était douloureuse. Il lâcha un grognement de souffrance, et comme si la lumière s'était allumée directement dans sa tête, il se leva.

Martelant le parquet de ses pieds, il descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant dans l'entrée une fraction de seconde avant de se rendre à sa destination.

D'abord ce fut la moitié de son dîner. Ses doigts parcoururent la table, tripotant le pain avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

Il tendit le bras vers le placard au-dessus de lui, sortant un autre paquet de biscuits. Apparemment, une fois qu'il avait commencé il n'était plus capable de s'arrêter. Ils furent rapidement terminés, et avant même que le dernier n'ait atteint le fond de son estomac il avalait déjà une Chocogrenouille, la mâchant pendant que ses doigts s'occupaient de déchirer le papier de la suivante.

Les papiers et emballages atterrissaient au sol pendant qu'il continuait avec un autre gâteau, vidant les placards du haut sans le moindre effort. Il s'arrêta, fit volte-face et se rabattit sur le frigo. La lumière éclairait son visage alors qu'il en examinait le contenu, trouvant par là même un morceau de gâteau qui avait échappé à sa purge. Recueillant un peu de crème, il mit son doigt dans sa bouche et gémit de plaisir alors que ses yeux ses fermaient de manière obscène.

Séverus se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il observait Harry dévorer le contenu de leur frigo avant de se rabattre sur le congélateur. A en juger par les sons qu'il émettait, il avait trouvé la glace.

Il savait que malgré le grignotage de Harry (qu'il remarquait à cause de la disparition de nourriture lorsqu'il entrait chaque soir, ce qui semblait de plus en plus fréquent), il devait en rester au moins cinq litres. Il le savait parce que deux heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il était sûr que Harry dormait, il l'avait mise là lui-même.

Il ressentit un délicieux frisson. Ca allait être mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La différence commencerait bientôt à se voir chez le garçon.

Et en effet, ce ne fut pas long.

Trois semaines plus tard il ne se rappelait même pas ce qui était arrivé cette nuit là. Cela dit, il avait été curieux de savoir pourquoi leurs placards étaient vides le lendemain matin. Peut-être Séverus avait-il changé d'avis à propos de cette histoire et s'était débarrassé de la nourriture...

Peu probable. Il l'avait encouragé à finir le gâteau qu'il avait fait trois jours avant. Et même s'il se sentait étrangement plein, Harry n'avait même pas protesté. La forêt noire se tenait là, dans toute sa gloire, avec se triple couche de crème... Il avait sentit la salive lui venir à la bouche, puis... tout était parti et lui était nu sur le sol de la cuisine, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Séverus, sa tête et son torse couverts de crème.

Pour sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse, il prit sa robe sur son lit et l'enfila, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Il tira dessus, mais elle refusait de se fermer. Il baissa les yeux, incrédule. Il avait remarqué que ses vêtements étaient plus serrés (avec ce qu'il avait mangé, comment auraient-ils pu ne pas l'être?) mais maintenant...

Ils étaient faits sur mesure, à l'insistance de Séverus. Ils lui allaient parfaitement. Il tira une nouvelle fois, sans succès. Les boutons ne se touchaient pas. Il retira la robe ainsi que sa chemise et se regarda dans le miroir. Ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Son reflet, aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, avait toujours montré des hanches osseuses, des côtes proéminentes et un ventre creux. Maintenant qu'il se regardait avec des yeux ronds, tout cela n'était plus là. Ses hanches ne dépassaient plus autant, ses côtes n'étaient plus aussi visibles, et son ventre...

Il n'était plus creux, ni même plat. Il lui donna un petit coup et le regarda remuer pendant un moment. C'était étrange de pouvoir tenir sa propre chair, de la voir dépasser un peu de son propre corps. Il était bien en chair en commençait à avoir l'air un peu rond, il se dit que ce devait être ce qui empêchait ses robes de se fermer. Ca, plus la taille de ses cuisses et de ses fesses.

Il enfila sa chemise noire (il remarqua qu'elle était également plus serrée maintenant). En prenant une grande inspiration, il parvint à fermer la robe, les boutons sous grande pression. Il ne pourrait pas sortir comme ça. Il sortit une paire de pantalons de l'armoire et passa dix minutes à essayer de les enfiler en vain.

Ils n'étaient plus adaptés à son nouveau corps. Il en était finalement réduit à faire quelque chose qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à faire. Remontant le pantalon aussi haut que possible, environ à mi-fesse, il prit sa baguette et tâcha de réfléchir.

Il avait entendu Hermione se servir de ce sort une fois. Pas sur ses vêtements, bien entendu. Apparemment, l'appétit insatiable de Ron avait fini par le rattraper et Hermione, étant une bonne épouse qui voulait rendre son mari heureux, avait agrandi ses pantalons pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Harry n'était au courant que parce qu'il l'avait prise la main dans le sac et avait accepté de l'aider.

Bien entendu, à la fin ça n'avait servi à rien. Il avait continué à prendre du poids et ils avaient jeté l'éponge. Même lui le remarquerait s'ils les agrandissaient à ce point. Evidemment, Ron paraissait toujours inconscient de son problème de poids, mais il avait ralenti. Cela dit il ne paraissait plus aussi gourmant qu'avant.

Il sentit ses pantalons s'agrandir légèrement et les remonta, parvenant tout juste à les mettre en place. Après une nouvelle lutte, il parvint à refermer le bouton. Le tissu était tendu sur ses hanches et menaçait de se déchirer, et son ventre formait un bourrelet à la taille. Oh et puis zut, sa chemise couvrait le tout, ça ferait bien l'affaire pour le moment. Pour aujourd'hui, du moins.

Séverus eut beaucoup de travail les jours suivants, mais il donna bientôt à Harry une autre fiole de potion translucide, qu'il but sans discuter. Il était retourné ensuite se coucher, il avait l'impression d'en avoir de plus en plus besoin récemment, il se sentait vraiment léthargique. Ainsi il ne remarqua pas durant l'heure suivante les bruits qu'émettait son estomac.

Des grognements et de drôles de 'pop'. Il se contenta de se retourner, se réveillant une heure plus tard avec une faim à dévorer un hippogriffe et une envie furieuse de cheese-cake.

Dès que Séverus rentra ce soir-là, il serra Harry (qu'il l'attendait à côté de la porte) fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Séverus faisait ça chaque soir des jours où il lui donnait la potion. Il ne posa cependant aucune question et se laissa emmener à l'étage avec la promesse d'une surprise. Son estomac torturé gargouilla à l'idée de ce que ce pouvait être.

Harry frissonna en sentant la main de Séverus sur son corps nu, parcourant sa hanche en le regardant avec envie. Il grogna lorsqu'une langue lécha un peu de crème sur son estomac. Il donna un coup de hanche en essayant d'attirer Séverus plus près.

Séverus le calma en lui glissant un macaron entre les dents et l'embrassa sur le nombril.

« Pas encore. Tu t'améliores. Oui, vraiment beaucoup. » Lui murmura Séverus d'une voix rauque. « Mais pas assez. » Harry gémit de déception et un autre biscuit lui fut fourré dans la bouche.

« Il y a une espèce de bal pour maître des Potions dans quelques semaines. Pas aussi fermé que je le voudrai, mais ça vaut tout de même la peine d'y aller. Nous verrons comment tu te portes d'ici là et j'envisagerai de t'emmener. D'accord? » Harry acquiesça et eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la main de Séverus s'aventura plus bas. « Et maintenant... voudrais-tu un peu plus de ce gâteau que j'ai ramené? »


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà mes petits amis, vous êtes officiellement en avance sur les anglophones! C'est pas beau ça? C'est mon cadeau pour la nouvelle année!

Bon, je ne papote pas plus, bonne lecture!

---

Six semaines plus tard, le soir du Bal des Maîtres des Potions, Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de souffler et de gémir.

Tout en retenant son souffle, il essayait de fermer le bouton de son pantalon. Séverus l'avait acheté trois semaines plus tôt seulement. A ce moment-là, il était un peu trop large, mais rien qui ne puisse se régler avec une ceinture.

Et maintenant il le serrait comme un étau, la fermeture éclair refusait obstinément de remonter et le bouton ne se fermait pas. Il rentra le ventre, ferma les yeux et tira de toutes ses forces.

Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux, ayant bien soin de ne pas expirer trop vite, et il se regarda dans le miroir. Le bouton rentrait dans la chair le serrait, mais il était fermé. Il se tint face à la glace, sans chemise, et examina son reflet.

Son ventre retombait par dessus le bord du pantalon et il avait l'air d'avoir des poignées d'amour, mais il porterait une chemise et une robe qui cacheraient son corps de toute manière.

---

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se tenait au même endroit, totalement habillé cette fois, et bien moins confiant. Sa chemise de soirée était blanche, peu extensible, et la robe était rouge clair. Un assemblage peu amaigrissant, surtout que les deux le serraient de près, montrant chaque bourrelet et poignée d'amour.

Il aurait préféré une simple robe noire, et il l'avait dit à Séverus, mais celui-ci l'avait ignoré.

"Je n'avais pas prévu que tu ferais déjà cette taille si vite. Si j'avais su que tu étais si enthousiaste, j'aurais pris une plus grande taille. Et noir? Si j'avais voulu que tu aies l'air plus mince je t'aurais mis au régime, je ne t'aurais pas fait de gros repas et passé deux jours par mois à faire des potions."

Il se tenait maintenant seul près d'un des buffets, un hors d'œuvre et un verre de punch à la main. Il avait remarqué des murmures et les regards des gens en entrant, mais il tâcha de les ignorer et de rester au bras de Séverus. Mais il fut repoussé et il lui dit d'aller se socialiser un peu pendant que lui allait parler avec une connaissance.

C'était une heure plus tôt et Harry regrettait d'être venu. La seule chose qu'il obtenait des autres invités était un occasionnel coup d'œil, un doigt pointé et un murmure derrière des mains. Il avait l'impression très nette que ce n'était pas sa cicatrice qu'ils regardaient.

"Potter." Il entendit une voix froide l'appeler et se retourna. Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, mais le corps n'y correspondait pas.

"Malfoy?" hoqueta t-il, sous le choc. "C'est toi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter?" dit-il sur un ton cinglant.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?" Il ne reconnaissait plus le Drago Malfoy qu'il avait connu à l'école. Son visage fin et anguleux était maintenant remplacé par des joues roses et au moins trois mentons. Son corps, autrefois musclé et apparemment parfait (Harry était bien placé pour le savoir) était rond, non plus que ça, lourd et incroyablement large.

Il croisa les bras et leva un sourcil, mais cela ne paraissait plus si intimidant maintenant. Ses yeux examinèrent de haut en bas le corps nouvellement grossi de Harry.

"Je pourrais te demander la même chose… Mais je le sais déjà."

"Oh vraiment? Et ce serait quoi d'après toi?"

"Séverus." Harry ne répondit pas. "Je le sais bien. J'étais dans la même situation il y a quelques années. J'ai tout subi, les potions, manger jusqu'à me sentir malade et puis… J'ai trouvé mes affaires devant la porte de sa chambre. Il m'a jeté. Il m'a quitté alors que je ressemblais à… ça." Sa posture sembla changer, sa voix tremblait alors qu'il ouvrait les bras, en faisant signe des deux mains et en baissant les yeux sur son corps.

"Non, tu mens. Il ne ferait jamais ça…" Même Harry ne croyait pas à ses propres mots.

" 'Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne avant. Juste quelques kilos, peut-être cinq, et tu seras parfait.' Je parie que c'est ce qu'il t'as dit." Harry garda le silence. "Et quand il a trouvé que ça n'allait pas assez vite il a débarqué avec une potion miracle. Ca peut avoir l'air bien, mais sur le long terme… Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais prise."

"Ca fait quoi?" demanda Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"C'est une potion métabolique. Chaque fois que tu la bois, ça ralentit un peu le métabolisme, petit à petit. A la fin il est devenu tellement lent que c'est comme s'il s'était arrêté. Tu peux manger un festin de Poudlard entier et te sentir à peine calé. C''est pour ça que je ne peux pas maigrir. Après avoir tout essayé pendant cinq ans: les régimes, le sport, m'affamer pendant des jours… Un tout petit peu de nourriture et mon corps engrange de la graisse."

Il dût prendre le choc de Harry pour de l'incrédulité car il soupira.

"Crois-moi si tu veux. Mais fais-moi confiance sur un point." Drago s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue une seconde. "Ne prends plus cette potion. Je détesterais te voir prendre le même chemin que moi, Harry."

---

Harry n'attendit pas Séverus. Drago était parti rapidement et Harry avait lâché son verre et son canapé avant de s'enfuir en courant et de transplaner chez lui.

Il monta les escaliers en courant et tomba de fatigue contre le mur, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Drago pouvait être simplement jaloux… mais comment saurait-il tout ça? La potion, et même les cinq kilos. Et comment serait-il devenu si…

Harry se leva brusquement et commença à tirer sur sa robe, la retirant avant de s'emparer de la chemise. Il le jeta à terre avant de se battre avec son pantalon. Le bouton était coincé. Il refusait de s'ouvrir. Il continua d'essayer, il avait l'impression que le pantalon empêchait le sang de circuler dans ses jambes.

Il céda finalement et Harry resta debout, seul sa poitrine se mouvait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. En se regardant dans le miroir, il le vit, tous ces mois passés, sous un angle nouveau.

Ce n'était pas sans importance pour Séverus. Plus maintenant. Même si Drago mentait à propos de lui, il restait toujours le fait qu'il avait perdu son corps svelte. Il n'était qu'un gros de plus. Et lui-même prenait le même chemin.

Séverus ferait-il la même chose avec lui? Le quitterait-il lorsqu'il se serait lassé? Harry avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Non…Il ne ferait pas ça… Séverus l'avait épousé… Drago n'avait pas mentionné de mariage entre eux.

Mais… (Il se regarda une fois de plus dans la glace) Peut-être en avait-il fait assez.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolée!! Je sais que j'ai (compte sur ses doigts) six jours de retard avec ce chapitre! A ma défence je dirai que j'était en pleine période d'examens. Pour me faire pardonner je publierai aussi demain. Donc voilà, le chapitre 6!

a

a

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec les souvenirs de la veille tourbillonnant dans sa tête, très confus. En s'asseyant dans le lit, il vit un ombre se tenant au dessus de lui. Il s'attendait à ce que Sévérus soit en colère contre lui pour s'être enfui la veille.

« Je suis désolé Sévérus, je ne me sentais pas bien et je... » Sévérus le coupa.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Harry ne put contenir sa réaction. Sévérus, celui qu'il connaissait, lui aurait arraché la tête et aurait été en colère pendant environ une semaine. Sévérus ignora l'air choqué de Harry et ce dernier se leva. Il leva les mains pour se frotter les yeux mais avant qu'il n'en ait le temps, une potion y fut placée. Il la regarda.

« Sévérus. » dit-il alors que son mari se dirigeait à grands pas vers la porte. « Je crois que j'ai assez grossi... »

a

a

Harry observa la potion avec un soupir. Sévérus se conduisait de manière vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Il s'était arrêté, retourné, et était revenu vers lui. Au lieu de le gifler, il l'avait embrassé avec passion. Et durant l'heure suivante, leurs vêtements furent arrachés et des baisers furent plantés partout sur le corps de Harry. Sévérus avait murmuré qu'il adorait son corps comme ça, qu'il était de plus en plus beau au fur et à mesure qu'il grossissait.

Harry n'avait rien répondu, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre Sévérus avait décidé unilatéralement que bien qu'il ait déjà pris huit kilos, trois de plus que prévu, il devrait en prendre cinq de plus.

Il ouvrit le flacon, inspira profondément, et déversa la potion dans les toilettes.

a

a

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine en début de soirée. Sévérus ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas pris la potion. Ce soir-là il avait de nouveau travaillé tard,et le lendemain matin il avait dû penser que Harry avait mangé parce qu'il l'avait embrassé sur le front et lui avait servi un gros petit-déjeuner.

En ce moment, Sévérus avait un visiteur, un vieil ami qui était rentré après un an à l'étranger. Harry, en bon époux qu'il était, devait servir le thé et les biscuits et rester hors de vue. Il frappa à la porte et entra, et l'homme le salua d'un sourire. Il sourit également, posa le plateau et repartit en fermant derrière lui.

Ils durent penser qu'il s'était dépéché de partir, parce que dès que la porte fut close il les entendit parler d'une voix forte.

« Potter fait vraiment du gras, » dit l'homme sur un ton presque amusé. « J'aurais cru que tu essayerais d'y mettre un terme. » Harry s'attendait presque à ce que son mari le défende, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Et il avait raison.

« Je n'y peut rien s'il se gave quand je ne suis pas là... »

Harry partit, il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il se mit directement au lit, bien qu'il ne fut que six heures ce samedi soir. Il s'endormit avec le sentiment d'être seul, abattu et gros.

a

a

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin, Sévérus était déjà parti. Lorsqu'il se rappella des événements de la veille, Harry quitta la maison sans prendre de petit-déjeuner et erra sans but dans les rues.

Pourquoi Sévérus avait-il fait ça? Il ne se gavait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sévérus confesse tout , à ce qu'il admette que c'était lui qui avait demandé, qu'il l'avait pratiquement forcé à prendre du poids, mais peut-être était-il devenu trop habitué à sa récente attitude. Mais par-dessus tout il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre tant de dégoût, de moquerie dans la voix de Sévérus.

Le lundi matin suivant, Harry marchait seul suir le Chemin de Traverse. Sa rencontre au bal lui avit ouvert les yeux. Non seulement il n'avait pas pris la potion ce matin-là -les paroles de Drago lui tournaient dans la tête et il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à son ancine camarade de classe- mais il avait également cessé de grignoter entre les repas, souvent il devait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour combattre la douleur causée par la faim.

Il n'en était pas fier et tâchait de le faire le moins possible, mais lorsque Sévérus lui servait d'énormes repas comme il le ferait probablement ce soir, il passait l'heure suivante dans la salle de bain et allait se coucher l'estomac de nouveau vide.

a

a

Il releva la tête en arrivant chez Gaichiffon. Il n'avait plus acheté de robes depuis longtemps, il n'avait même jamais rien acheté ici, mais il devait s'arranger pour que Sévérus reste content de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre de mots sur le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était habillé ce matin-là. La robe qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être à deux doigts de se déchirer tant elle était serrée au niveau du ventre et des hanches le jour suivant le Bal étaient maintenant moins inconfortable. Elle se fermait presque sans effort; elle était toujours trop petite, mais cela suffisait bien à Harry.

Sévérus n'avait pas remarqué ces changements, ou alors il n'en avait pas parlé; et pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry s'arrangeait pour que ça ne change pas. S'il s'apercevait que les vêtements de Harry étaient moins serrés il aurait des problèmes. Le jeune sorcier décida donc qu'à moins de vouloir essuyer le courroux de son époux, sa seule optioné était d'acheter de plus petites robes et d'en couper les étiquettes, en espérant qu'il ne verrait pas les petits détails.

Il entra dans le magasin. Ce n'était pas très différent que les boutiques moldues dans lesquelles la Tante Pétunia les traînait lui et Dudley étant enfants, en comptant que les vêtement suspendus dans les airs et les petits feux d'artifices signalant des promotions étaient normals dans le monde moldu. Il se dirigea vers un présentoir et choisit quelques robes en les examinant soigneusement.

A peine eut il choisi une chemise qu'une vendeuse se jeta sur lui.

« Je peux vous aider monsieur? » demanda t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Il releva la tête et elle vit sa cicatrice à travers quelques mèches de cheveux, et il eut du mal à retenir un grognement lorsque ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Non, merci, tout va bien. » Il lui fit un petit sourire réticent et résista à l'envie de lancer un sarcasme. Il se tourna vers les vêtements en face de lui.

Sa pire crainte se trouva fondée lorsque la vendeuse appella son amie, et le temps qu'il se dirige vers les cabines d'essayage une foule bavarde s'était assemblée pour observer ses moindre mouvements.

Il marcha rapidement et s'enferma dans l'une des petites cabines. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en serrant les vêtements contre lui, mais il s'était un peu trop avancé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le faisant sursauter, et les vêtements empilés dans ses bras tombèrent à terre.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Mr Potter, appelez-moi! » s'exclama la même vendeuse. Il ne répondit pas. Une fois sûr qu'elle était repartie, il soupira et put enfin bouger. Il se pencha pour ramasser ce qu'il avait laissé tomber et la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver se produisit. En entendant le bruit, il se releva avec appréhension. Il savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé.

La vendeuse frappa de nouveau, mais maintenant il entendait également des voix parler avec excitation de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry savait qu'attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il prit un grande inspiration, sortit sa chemise et ouvrit la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chose promie, chose dûe, voici un beau chapitre rien que pour vous! Il est cours, mais... important. (roulement de tambours)

---

Seul dans sa chambre en ce début d'après-midi, Harry soupira. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche assez large et de ses sous-vêtements, il se dirigea vers le lit.

Il n'avait parçu aucun flash aujourd'hui, mais il les avait peut-être simplement manqué pendant son sprint hors du magasin. Il verrait bien demain si la Gazette du Sorcier avait fait de lui la risée du monde sorcier.

Il ramassa son pantalon en se mordant la lèvre, les joues de nouveau roses de honte. Apparamment, bien qu'il ait semblé être à la bonne taille, se pencher avait été un effort trop grand et la couture avai lâché sur tout l'arrière. Il passa son doigt dans le trou avec un soupir.

---

Il ne se soucia pas de se changer avant de descendre à la cuisine pour un déjeuner léger, Sévérus ne rentrerait pas avant quelques heures. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail en mangeant son sandwitch en silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis quelque chose attira son regard. Sévérus avait laissé la potion, qui avait promptement atterri dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, et dans sa hâte de s'en débarasser il n'avait pas vu le petit flacon bleu à côté.

Il s'approcha et le ramassa avec précautions pour l'examiner. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que c'était sans aide. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans le laboratoire de son mari avec l'espoir qu'un livre lui donne une idée de ce qu'il essayait de lui faire prendre.

Sévérus n'avait pas fermé à clefs, il savait que Harry ne s'interessait ni aux potions ni à ce qu'il faisait ici. Maintenant qu'il voyait enfin la pièce, Harry n'était pas surpris. Des potions frémissantes, un sol propre, des ingrédients bien rangés dans des placards.

L'un des chaudrons produisit un bruit étrange et un liquide visqueux lui aterrit sur les pieds. Il baissa les yeux avec un juron. A en juger par la purée rose sur sa chaussure, il ne pensait pas avoir envie de savoir ce que c'était. Elle émit un bruit bizarre et commenca à remonter le long de sa jambe. Il eut un sursaut et assayer de la décrocher en la secouant.

Il ne vit pas où il se dirigeait alors qu'il essayait de lui faire lâcher prise à son mollet, et il tomba en arrière par un porte mal fermée. En se relevant, grognant, la purée sembla avoir décampé. Harry avait l'impression très forte qu'elle agissait comme une sorte de chien de garde contre les fouineurs.

La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était une pièce remplie de flacons, des milliers, remplis d'un liquide clair. Il se releva, assez effrayé par tout ça, et en prit une. Au fond de lui, il l'avait peut-être su tout du long.

Le flacon tomba de sa main et alla s'écraser au sol. C'est alors qu'il aperçut l'étagère du bas, remplie de potions bleues. Il quitta la pièce à reculons.

---

Une heure plus tard, Harry s'était laissé glisser le long du mur de sa chambre, en état de choc, un livre ouvert par terre. Il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Sévérus, caché dans un coin dans lequel il n'aurait pas regardé en temps normal.

Il avait trouvé un page marquée, avec l'écriture de Sévérus dans les marges.

La potion bleue, 'Pondus Velocis', soit 'poids rapide' en latin (ndt: en anglais l'expression était en français, et ne signifiait par ailleurs pas grand chose) était comme le suggérait son nom, créée pour une prise de poids rapide. La quantité présente dans le placard de Sévérus lui faisait peur. Combien de kilos Sévérus avait-il l'intention de lui faire prendre ? Et pire encore, griffonnée à côté de la recette se trouvait une liste de noms, y compris celui de Drago Malfoy, tous rayés? Le nom suivant était le sien, écrit d'une encre rouge vibrante.

Les paroles de Drago lui tournaient dans la tête une fois de plus, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après une telle découverte ? Se rappellant de l'autre potion, il se mit à genoux et parcourut de nouveau le livre fiévreusement. Il retomba au sol après qu'il ait lu le premier paragraphe.

Drago avait raison à propos de la potion transparente. Un ralentisseur de métabolisme à long terme, très fort. Ca signifiait qu'il disait aussi la vérité à propos de...

Harry repoussa le livre avec un sanglot. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il en venait à une douloureuse conclusion...

---

La tonalité retentissait dans le combiné. Il y avait une certaine dose de desespoir dans la façon dont il s'accrchait au combiné. Il n'avait pas réussi par la Cheminette, et il avait découvert par un ami que celui qui allait l'aider vivait surtout dans le monde moldu. Cette information l'avait choquée.

« Allez... » murmura t-il avec force. Quelqu'un décrocha.

_« Allô? »_

« Salut Drago. » Harry releva la tête pour jeter un oeil à la porte, juste au cas où, même si son mari ne devait rentrer que dans une heure. « C'est moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide... »


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjouuuur! Bon, comme vous avez été sages, j'ai profité du temps que j'avais avant de devoir retourner bosser (mon dieu que la vie est cruelle) pout terminer cette traduction. En entier. Donc, un chapitre aujourd'hui, et le dernier demain. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Voilà, bonne lecture

----

Severus rentra à six heures tapantes. Il parcourut du regard le vestibule pendant que Harry descendait les escaliers. Il lui sourit et se dépêcha de venir à lui. Sévérus admira le corps dodu de son époux avec un sourire; il ouvrit grand les bras et se laissa enlacer avec force.

Il se pencha pour avoir un baiser et Harry se laissa faire. Mais après quelques instants, il rompit le contact et posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Sévérus.

« Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi... » Il le prit par la main et le mena à l'étage.

---

Harry dut cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur Sévérus en train de l'embrasser avec passion. Son nouveau corps devait avoir une espèce d'effet hypnotique sur son mari parce qu'il l'avait suivi à l'étage, s'était allongé sur le dos et l'avait laissé l'attacher avec des foulards de soie sans poser de question; alors qu'il savait que s'il avait essayé quelque chose comme ça quelques mois plus tôt il n'aurait récolté qu'un regard ennuyé.

Sévérus gémit alors que le corps charnu de Harry se frottait contre le sien, et que le jeune homme retira sa bouche. Lentement, il s'assit et contempla le visage de Sévérus, dont lmes yeux étaient fixés sur son torse.

« Tu es parfait comme ça. Si beau... » Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. « Je pense que trois kilos de plus t'iraient à merveille, peut-être même cinq. »

« Je te l'avais dit. » dit une voix venant de derrière eux. « Pourquoi tourner autour du pot, Sév ? Franchement, pourquoi ne pas lui en demander cent directement ? » Sévérus aurait reconnu cette voix traînant n'importe où, mais son esprit embrouillé par la luxure lui interdisait d'y mettre un visage ou un nom. La personne contourna Harry, dont le corps lui bloquait la vue.

« D-Drago? » Il le regarda, puis Harry. Son mari eut un sourire mauvais et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage se trouve tout près du sien, à à peine quelques centimètres.

« La partie est terminée, Sévérus. » murmura t-il d'une voix que jamais Sévérus n'avait entendue jusqu'alors. Il avait toujours le même sourire et il était très clair que ses intentions étaient tout sauf bonnes. Pas en ce qui le concernait tout du moins. « Je sais... »

---

Sévérus regardait les deux jeunes hommes parcourir la pièce avec colère. Son désir était passé rapidement et il avait maintenant une bonne idée de ce qu'il se passait. Il était heureux qu'il fût toujours attaché, sinon il les aurait tués tous les deux.

Il observa Drago. Son attitude autrefois fière s'était adoucie, de même que son air intimidant. Mais pas son sex-appeal. Il avait pris beaucoup de poids depuis la dernière fois que Sévérus l'avait vu. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas été attirant lorsque Sévérus l'avait mis à la porte, mais il n'avait pas jugé utile de taire leur relation.

Bien que Sévérus n'ait rien eu contre l'idée que ça se sache; après tout sortir avec Drago Malfoy était toujours respectable, même s'il s'était éloigné de son père, du nom des Malfoy et de tout ce qui s'y rattachait, et bien moins scandaleux que d'épouser Harry Potter; l'idée que le monde découvre qu'il gavait ses amants... était rien moins qu'atroce.

Que penseraient de lui ses élèves? Et ses collègues ? Non, personne ne devait savoir. Mais Drago avait été trop bavard, et avait bien failli tout avouer à deux reprises alors qu'il se disputait avec des amis du couple sur la raison pour laquelle il prenait du poids aussi rapidement.

Puis Sévérus en avait enfin eu par dessus la tête de ses geignements incessants et de son irritabilité et l'avait mis à la porte.

Bien entendu, les choses avaient changé maintenant. Il n'enseignait plus et n'avait plus besoin de supportere les repas quotidiens dans la Grande Salle, de supporter des collèges imbéciles ni d'espionner pour ces idiots non plus.

Harry était bien meilleur que Drago, moins facile à faire plier mais aussi moins exigeant. Sévérus avait pris un plaisir malsain à critiquer tout ce qu'il faisait et à le rendre nerveux, tout en lui disant que ça ferait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur. Harry était si anxieux de plaire qu'il avait tout accepté sans discuter. D'autres auraient pu le qualifier de cruel de jouer de la sorte avec les émotions du pauvre garçon, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé...

Sévérus n'était pas d'accord. Il estimait que c'était ce qu'il obtiendrait de plus semblable à une vengeance, à moins qu'il ne change les corps de ces quatres abrutis en Inferi et ne les découpe en petits morceaux à coups de baguette. Sachant que Black n'avait pas de corps, Lupins avait été littéralement réduit en pièces, et Petigrow était enterré quelque part à Azkaban, c'était assez peu probable.

Puis, alors qu'il baignait dans le plaisir sauvage d'avoir atteint un nouveau jalon en brisant le garçon, en parvenant à le faire pleurer, il avait eu cette idée brillante. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un réél plaisir et l'humilier devant aux yeux du monde qu'il avait sauvé sans même qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Et jusqu'à présent, ça avait fonctionné à merveille. Typique de Drago de venir tout ruiner. Il observa de nuoveau les deux hommes: ils paraissaient parler de quelque chose avec intensité, et Harry tenait un couteau de cuisine à la main. Sachant qu'il était attaché au lit, nu, et en compagnie de deux jeunes gens capables de tuer (ce ne serait une première ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre) il était plutôt inquiet.

Harry était très pâle lorsqu'il grimpa de nouveau sur le lit, maintenant vêtu d'une robe noire unie, pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sévérus. Il caressa du doigt son membre avec une grande douceur, et il se durcit presque instantanément. Harry en prit le bout dans sa main, et les yeux de Sévérus s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il comprit son plan. Il souleva le hachoir à viande, et Sévérus ferma les yeux en attendant le coup.

« Attend ! » Sévérus rouvrit les yeux et regarda Drago, qui l'observait de haut en bas alors que ses doigts boudinés frottaient son vrai menton. Sévérus pouvait en compter au moins trois d'où il se trouvait. Il lui était reconnaissant pour ce délai, même s'il était court. « J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Harry descendit et ils passèrent les cinq minutes suivantes en grande discussion. Ils s'assurèrent que Sévérus ne pouvait rien entendre de ce qu'ils se disaient. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers lui, Harry lui grimpa de nouveau dessus, mais sur son torse cette fois.

Les liens se trouvaient sur ses avant-bras, mais Harry les fit encore descendre un peu plus, les mains tremblant légèrement. Sévérus n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qui allait se passer lorsque Harry lâcha le couteau, qui alla se planter dans le parquet.

« Je suis désolé Drago... Je ne peux pas. » Il s'était couvert les yeux d'une main. Drago ramassa le couteau et caressa le dos de Harry. Et avant même que Sécérus ne sache ce qui lui arrivait, Drago avait abattu le couteau sur son poignet, coupant sa main d'un seul geste


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà, la fin est là. Qui est heureux du sort du vilain ? (Moiiiiiii!) Merci à tous, vous êtes super!

---

Dix minutes plus tard, Sévérus ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, et ilse detestait pour ça. Harry était en train d'enrouler les moignons sur lesquels se trouvaient auparavant ses mains dans des torchons à vaisselle.

« Pourquoi ? » Harry posa les yeux sur lui.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de me demander ça, Sév ? » Il paraissait agité et nerveux.

« Pourquoi mes mains ? »

« Drago pense que ce sera une meilleure punition que de te couper le pénis. Sans mains tu ne peux plsu faire de potions, donc plus de travail ni d'argent pour toi. C'set assez égalitaire comme punition si on y regarde bien... » A cet instant, Sévérus était prêt à le tuer. Il tenta de s'asseoir en lui hurlant des insultes et des obscénités, pris d'une colère hystérique. Harry tomba du lit et atterrit au sol. Il se contentait de le regarder et paraissait rapetisser sous le poids des injures. Une fois de plus, Sévérus prit un plaisir sadique à sa douleur.

Drago revint quelques instants plus tard, mais Sévérus ne le vit pas. Sa fureur était dirigée entièrement sur Harry, il ne vit donc pas Drago ouvrir le flacon de potion et mettre le goulot contre sa bouche hurlante. Il pinca son nez en bec d'aigle pour le forcer à avaler.

Harry se relava pendant l'opération. Il paraissait trembler et dit quelque chose à Drago que Sévérus n'entendit pas. Drago retira finalement le flacon et le reposa, avant de se saisir d'un autre. Cette fois Sévérus le vit. Il contenait la potion bleue.

« Tu reconnais ça, Sév ? » dit Drago d'un ton moqueur; puis sans attendre de réponse il l'enfonça de nouveau dans sa bouche, le forcant à tout avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Sévérus perdit bientôt le compte du nombre de fois qu'il lui fit boire la potion claire et la bleue à tour de rôle, mais il continua à observer Harry.

Il se tenait là, observant en silence, le visage vide de toute émotion. Sévérus se demanda s'il compatissait. Drago finit par s'arrêter lorsque l'estomac de Sévérus se mit à éméttre de drôles de petits 'pops'. Il eut un sourire mauvais.

« Ca devrait suffire. » dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

« Tu te rends bien compte que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à grossir. C'est permanent. » Il eut un rire cruel. N'importe quelle autre forme de torture le tuerait à ce stade, et ce serait probablement un soulagement aux vues des circonstances.

« Oh Sévérus, ça j'en doute. Tes affaire son prêtes, Harry ? » Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête et partir récupérer un sac à dos.

Quand il se rapprocha, Drago l'attira vers lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec passion. Sévérus sentit la jalousie brûler dans sa poitrine et leur lança un regard noir. Harry s'appuya contre Drago lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent.

« Granger a un antidote. Apparamment elle avait anticipé quelque chose dans ce goût-là. » Drago leva les yeux au ciel. « Viens, Harry. »

« J'arrive dans une minute, Dray. Je te retrouve en bas. » Drago le regarda avec curiosité mais hocha la tête et quitta tout de même la pièce. Harry s'approcha lentement de Sévérus, et ce dernier le regarda faire avec méfiance. Il le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

Il se pencha et embrassa Sévérus profondément. Ce dernier le fixa, sous le choc, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retourne pour partir.

« Harry, attends. »

« Je suis désolé, Sévérus. »

Et enfin, il partit.


End file.
